Of Mysteries
by GriffinRoar777
Summary: AU.No magic.James is a police officer who gets everything he wants.Lily is a writer who wants everything.With a little help from Sirius Black could both of them get what they really need...? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Mysteries**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I was, I'd be taking a chocolate bath and writing a prequel on the Marauders** **and Lily.**

Sirius wasn't sure when it started. It could have been a month, it could have been two, but there was something going on. Having known James for the better part of seventeen years and having been his best friend for equally long, he knew when something was up. One of his many virtues, he thought with a smirk, was his ability to read characters and James was an open book, who wore his heart on his sleeve for good measure.

Brushing the dark hair out of his eyes that would have made the hearts of any watching females flutter alarmingly, Sirius leaned back in the exceptionally ugly, yet amazingly comfortable armchair which his roommate had insisted they buy when they both left home. He felt like an anxious father, he thought with a wry smile. That was normally Remus's job, but since Dr Lupin was wrapped up in his new fiancée as well as his incredibly hectic schedule, he had failed to notice the change in his best friend and childhood companion.

Hearing the swift click of the key turning in the lock, Sirius attempted to whirl around in a menacing fashion, but the ancient chair got stuck halfway and Sirius gave it up as a bad job and abandoned the chair to face the man he thought of as the only brother he'd ever known.

"Care to tell me where you keep disappearing to, dickhead?"

The use of language was more affectionate than anything else. James knew that better than most. After all, he was more likely to indulge in it himself than to not when addressing Sirius.

"None of yours, mother."

If they were fifteen again, Sirius would've wrestled it out of him, but James was no longer the beanpole he'd been then and Sirius's ample ego refused to pick a fight he would probably lose.

James Potter was the only son of two wealthy, elderly parents who had worshiped the ground he walked on until one morning they'd been found lying still in their beds, pale and cold as death. For they had been dead. It had nearly killed James, who'd been barely nineteen at the time and Sirius, (who had been welcomed by the Potters as if he were a second son) had all but forced James to move in with him and helped the deep wounds to heal with the three Bs, Booze, Birds and Breakfast (Sirius was of the opinion that breakfast was the best meal of the day and frequently ate it for dinner and lunch)

But James wasn't nineteen anymore. At twenty four, he was one of the best police officers Sirius had ever met (and Sirius had encountered a fair few throughout his wild and not entirely misspent youth) and was on the brink of promotion to Detective. He was also (to Sirius's great annoyance) six foot two, with a shock of dark, eternally messy hair and hazel eyes that were frequently lit with humour and exasperation in the presence of his best friend. Easy on the eyes, Sirius thought with a kind of brotherly pride.

"Is it a crime to be concerned around here?"

"It is when you act like a little girl Pads."

Sirius made an indignant sound, as he always did when James brought his masculinity into question. But James was the champion at evasion and if he was trying to steer Sirius off course, Sirius would take the hit to his pride.

"You're always going out early,_ missing_ _breakfast, _and when you get back you look as if you want to top yourself. So, who's the girly one Prongsie?"

James scowled darkly.

"Bugger off."

Sirius grinned with delight, but let the subject drop. Of course, it could just be work, but Sirius knew James adored his work, no matter how much he whined about it. Yes, there was something afoot and Sirius was going to get to the bottom of it, if it killed him. James might be the almost-detective, but Sirius was Sherlock Holmes and by Jove, Watson, he was going to get to the bottom of James's odd behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Damn it! Sorry folks, still not JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to all those who followed and favourited me so far, you lot really boosted my confidence for my first published fanfic.**

**DivergentHalfbloodFromHogwar ts: Thank you so much! I'm blushing, really. I'm going to try to update as fast as possible, especially on holidays and weekends.**

**Reviews are hugely appreciated and don't hold back!**

Sirius's eyes flew open when he heard the door slam. James had never been good at sneaking out, which is probably why he'd been caught so many times. He had all the subtlety of a dying elephant with a brass band playing on its back. Sirius grinned, allowing himself to picture such a spectacle while he yanked on a jumper and jeans, not noticing he'd put on an odd pair of socks and his shoes on the wrong feet as he dashed out the door.

Not him though. Sirius Black was a freaking ninja/pirate when it came to sneaking (or breaking) out. He tiptoed down the corridor as fast as he could to the elevator, hoping that Mrs Perkins, who had a rather large crush on him (didn't they all, he smirked) wouldn't hear him and drag him inside to ply him with biscuits that tasted like cat fur. Sirius shuddered. The things he did for his best mate. He should get a medal. Or an article written about him in the paper, "_Heroic friend risks food poisoning to cheer up mopey git."_ He liked the sound of that. But he managed to make it to the ground floor without incident. Which is saying something for Sirius Black.

He'd just stuck his head outside the door when he realised James had an ample lead on him and would continue to have such a lead with those freakishly long legs. He paused for a moment, considering his options, before running back inside and screaming at the top of his lungs,

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

"…the world's biggest idiot!"

Sirius stared sulkily into the bottom of the mug of coffee he'd been provided with upon his arrival at the station. James hadn't been best pleased when Mrs Perkins called him and informed him there'd been a break in. Even less so when Sirius declared that the item that had been stolen was his lucky sock. Which, coincidentally was lying under Sirius's bed.

"Well I didn't know, did I?"

Sirius stuck his lower lip out in a pout that would've put a cookie selling girl scout to shame. James just glared. It was the glare he'd perfected long ago, the one that could make anyone with a conscience break down into tears. Naturally, it had no effect on Sirius.

"A complete waste of police time. I could have you arrested, Sirius. Kenner nearly shoved you in a cell when he found out."

Kenner, a twenty year old rookie with less personality than a banana was James's partner. He had of course done no such thing, but Sirius wasn't to know that. Then again, Sirius was no stranger to arrest.

"So cuff me Jamie. The lucky sock is of extreme sentimental value to me and I-"

James glanced at his watch and swore. He snatched his jacket off the back of his chair and dashed out the door before Sirius could finish whining. His dog-like keen instincts alerted Sirius that something was up. So he ditched the mug and ran out after James.

"Where're you going? Can I come?"

James shot Sirius a look of purest loathing, but it was clear he didn't have time to argue as he was already gunning the engine of a police car. Sirius smirked and settled into the passenger seat.

"Can we turn on the sirens?"

He smiled sweetly as James's knuckles went white on the gears.

"Touch anything and I will kill you. I can get away with it too, being a cop and all. I'm sure nobody would notice you going missing."

Sirius wasn't particularly concerned. It was far from the first time James had threatened to murder him and he had yet to follow through. Sirius knew that underneath his hulk like appearance James was like a giant teddy bear. The man cried at Andrex ads for Merlin's sake.

But he couldn't resist teasing James when they pulled up outside a small, slightly run down café in the centre of the city.

"This is your big emergency? A lunch break? Tsk, tsk. I thought the law was more important than a full stomach, but I guess some hapless old biddy being robbed is less important than your appetite."

"Just stay in the car."

Sirius, being Sirius, followed him in.

James sat down in the far corner, burying his nose in a tatty and aging menu, though Sirius suspected he'd learned it by heart already. Every so often, he'd poke his nose out over the top of it, his bespectacled hazel eyes staring hopefully at the door. When the waitress came over and offered them coffee with a hopeful smile, James didn't even notice, so Sirius took the liberty of ordering two cups as well as four doughnuts. Sleuthing was hungry work, so he ate all the doughnuts himself. He was on the fourth when the door swung open and James's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

Sirius blinked. A young woman was walking over to the counter. She was pretty, he mused. In an artsy kind of way. She was small and slim with long, red hair braided back off her face and a stray pencil stuck behind her ear as well as long, feathery earrings. She wore a pair of dark jeans and a dark green blouse with a blue jacket. It shouldn't have worked, but it did.

But Sirius didn't care about any of that. What he did care about was the fact that James was hyperventilating and he was looking anywhere but at the red head. Sirius smiled. It was a kind of smile that would make people who didn't know Sirius worried and those that did, terrified.

"Hello!"

Sirius waved brightly at the red head and got up from the seat that James was desperately trying to pin him to.

"I'm Sirius Black and that's my mate James."

She gave him a curious look but stuck out a hand to politely shake his. Long fingers, he noted. With ink stains all over them.

"Lily Evans. Can I help you with something Mr Black?"

He chuckled.

"It's Sirius. Mr Black was my father, grandfather, great grandfather, and great great grandfather. All the other were Sir Black. But that's beside the point. See my mate James fancies you."

He said the last bit in a carrying whisper behind his hand, blissfully oblivious to the strangling motions James was making behind his back.

"Oh."

Lily blushed and glanced over his shoulder at James who was thumping his head repeatedly against the grimy coffee table, causing the coffee to spill. Sirius followed her line of vision and sighed.

"He's normally not this crazy. I promise. Tell you what, I'll buy your coffee if you go over there and talk to him."

She blinked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you bribing me to go on a date with your friend? He is kind of cute though, in a Taylor Lautner meets Logan Lerman kind of way."

Sirius smirked.

"I didn't say it was a date, but whatever floats your boat."

She blushed again.

"Whatever. Three pounds please."

He grinned and handed her a ball of change, before going to order more doughnuts. Playing cupid was hungry work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm working on changing my birth cert, but as of yet, nope still not JK Rowling**

**DivergentHalfbloodFromHogwar ts: Thanks so much for your continued support. I'm not really a Twihard, but if I had to choose, I'm definitely Team Jacob and I'm in love with Percy Jackson so that explains the reference. ;)**

**QueenAnneMagic: Thanks, I like writing AU stories but I also write cannon occasionally. **

**Reviews are always appreciated and not be afraid to be honest!**

James Potter was a highly decorated officer. He'd been part of several drug seizures, busted smugglers, risked his life more than once in the line of duty, he'd been shot at more times than he could count (and had the scars to prove it) But he could honestly say he'd never been more afraid than he was now, staring at the gorgeous red head, (who'd been introduced as Lily by Sirius before he'd legged it with an armful of doughnuts) across from him.

He'd first seen her a months, two weeks, six days, seventeen hours and thirty three minutes ago. Not that he was counting or anything. But he should've guessed Sirius would know something was up. They'd been best friends for too long. Far too long, James thought, trying to decide on the most painful forms of torture for his supposed "mate".

"You're pretty quiet."

He glared at the table top and imagined Sirius's grinning face on the sticky surface. He tried hard to stop himself from punching it. He didn't want to scare Lily off.

"I'm sorry. I'm just planning on how to kill my mate Sirius. D'you think electrocution or poison would be more painful?"

She grinned.

"You're cute enough for me to pretend not to be worried. But I can't let you kill him. He still owes me a pound fifty."

She sipped from the chrome coffee cup and he smiled at the little moustache the drink had left on her upper lip.

"I love hot chocolate."

She let out a long sigh and slowly licked her top lip. He swallowed, hard.

"So, James."

She poked him with a long, pale finger. Her nails were painted bright green, he noticed. She didn't wear any rings and her left hand was covered in blue ink and both had small scars all over. Burns, he imagined.

"Are we going to sit here awkwardly for the next twenty three minutes or are you going to tell me about yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we only have twenty three minutes?"

It was her turn to flush; her cheeks went a dark pink that clashed with her hair.

"Have you been keeping tabs on my lunch hour?"

He thought his face was going to fall off, he was grinning so hard. She averted her eyes and stared deeply into the disposable cup.

"I guess… I must have, subconsciously… stop laughing!"

She hit his arm when he burst out laughing. He was too high to stop.

"So the stalkee becomes the stalker…"

He mused and she narrowed her green eyes at him. Very pretty green eyes, he thought absently.

"Yeah, well, you stalking could get you fired. Stalking is my job."

She smirked at him triumphantly and leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah? What're you, a PI?"

She stuck her chin in the air with such a practised authority and haughtiness, that he imagined she'd been a queen in another life. No, a warrior queen. There was something in the way she held herself, he thought, considering her, which said she could take care of herself quite proficiently, if necessary.

"I'm a journalist, Mr Judgey. Hence the ink."

She stretched out her hands so he could admire them more fully. They were certainly capable hands. A little fragile, he thought. But strong enough. She leaned closer and whispered like they were conspirators behind her hand, thrilling him a little more than he cared to admit.

"Between you and me I don't trust those new-fangled thinking machines, what d'you call 'ems… computers!"

He laughed again.

"You sound like my friend, Remus. He won't touch computers. Which makes his job as a doctor pretty hard. Luckily enough he met Tonks and she's obsessed enough to like doing all his paperwork. I'm sure that's how he convinced her to become engaged to him. He bribed her with more paperwork than she could ever complete. Poor kid never stood a chance."

It was Lily's turn to laugh. Her laugh was far from elegant, she may have snorted once or twice, but he liked thinking he could make her laugh.

"Well studies show that the majority of relationships are based on bribery and lies."

"That's so cynical!"

Her eyes glinted with humour.

"I didn't have you down as the cynical kind."

She told him taking another long sip and shutting her eyes with the sheer pleasure of it.

"Oh yeah, why so because?"*

"You seem all funny and sweet and then you go and make such a depressing statement."

She shook her head and reached out to pat his cheek, much like a mother comforting a child. Only somehow it seemed more intimate than that, James thought, grabbing her fingers and holding them for a tad longer than necessary. Then to his surprise more than hers he kissed them in a gentlemanly fashion, making Lily blink and turn an even darker shade of pink than she had before.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

He shrugged, reaching for his jacket and wishing he didn't have to leave.

"Uh… what?"

The slightly dazed and embarrassed look on her face was enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside and to help quell his homicidal feelings towards Sirius.

"I'll see you around, Lily."

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLE

When James got home that evening he was more than a little surprised to see Remus sitting in "The Chair of Horror" as Sirius had dubbed it. He had whined and complained that it brought down the level of awesomeness that he provided the flat. But it was he who sat in it most frequently.

"Moony, where's Sirius?"

Remus glanced up from the novel he was reading and pushed his glasses down his nose in a scholarly fashion.

"Well hello to you too."

Remus somehow always managed to look cool, unruffled and vaguely amused, something James was certain was a great comfort to his patients, but had always managed to make James feel like he was under some form of scrutiny.

"He's hiding. Something about not wanting to bring out "The Hulk" and self-preservation. Anything I should know about?"

Sirius's muffled voice came from somewhere nearby.

"I helped him score."

Remus tossed the book to one side and grinned.

"About time too. But I'm guessing, from his desire to hide himself,"

There was a stifled noise of protest from wherever Sirius was lurking out of sight, but Remus continued unaffected,

"That Sirius used his usual unconventional methods of match making?"

"He bribed her with hot chocolate."

James said, flatly while Remus tried to supress a laugh and failed miserably.

"But he can come out. Somehow his misguided attempt at match making actually worked."

Remus eyed him shrewdly and was about to say something when Sirius tumbled out of the coat cupboard in the hall. Brushing himself off casually, as if he had wanted to fall out of the small space he looked over at James with a wicked glint in his eye.

"No need to thank me. Just being best man at your wedding will be thanks enough. Oh and godfather of your first born, of course. Kids eh, Moony? They grow up so fast."

Remus and James exchanged a look that's meaning could be understood by a lifelong bond of brotherhood. James nodded once.

"Let's get him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: My request was denied on legal reasons. So until I find another way, still not JK Rowling**

**DivergentHalfbloodFromHogwar ts: That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said- err… typed to me! I really hope you like this chapter and the chapters to come. I might have to drag out actually making Lily and James an official couple as I need to work on a problem of James's which may/may not affect his relationship with Lily. It's not specifically personal but considering his line of work it might cause James to push Lily away "for her own good". We'll see anyhow. It could go in a totally different direction. But thanks so much for your feedback. You're going to make me get a big head, honestly!*Blushes bright pink***

**Reviews are always appreciated and don't be afraid to be honest! (Sorry about the bad grammar of my last review plea. I should've read it more carefully. :O)**

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJP**

Lily Evans was good at what she did. She may have gotten the odd stare at work for being the sole desk without a computer and maybe the odd sly comment about being "backward" but the fact of the matter was she consistently got her pieces published in and around the first two pages. So it was almost a compliment, being insulted by others. If that makes any sense.

However when she was distracted, when she started _daydreaming _her standard of writing tended to go downhill. So she rarely allowed herself the luxury of getting distracted. These days even her dreams were practical, she'd pick up the groceries, she'd go to the doctor's, or she'd renew her insurance policy for Merlin's sake!

The last day or two- ok it had been a week, she supposed, her dreams had been taking a less traditional route. A route that somehow always seemed to involve a certain police officer, much to her embarrassment and frustration. She hadn't even seen him since he'd kissed her hand and she'd started taking extra-long lunch breaks just in the slim hope she might spot him. But he hadn't showed up, the jerk. He could just be busy at work, the sensible part of her reasoned. So busy he can't take a lunch break? It made her seem crazy, arguing with herself but then maybe she **was** crazy.

Scowling, she glanced at the A4 pad she was supposed to be using to write an article on… something and was disgusted with herself to discover it was covered with little doodles. Lily Marie Evans didn't doodle. She was a professional journalist, not a day dreaming teenager.

"How's that piece coming along Lily?"

Lily ripped out the page and crumpled it into a ball while smiling up at her boss . Mr Slughorn was a sweetheart but he had a habit of playing favourites that made other writers rather disgruntled. Luckily for Lily, her charming and vivacious personality had made her one of these "favourites". Or maybe the fact that she remembered to bring him crystalized pineapple chunks on the third of every month had something to do with it.

"I'm just considering the angles to take this piece with. I still need the extra information for background and Blaise hasn't gotten around to it yet."

Smirking, she returned to her writing pad while Slughorn went to bully Blaise into doing her research for her. It took her three seconds to realise she didn't have a clue what she was supposed to be writing about. And of all the luck, her watch started to beep. Lunch time.

"You're just so jammy."

Marlene sighed, linking arms with Lily when she had managed to persuade her to take a lunch break.

"I hate jam."

Lily said cheerfully, wrinkling her nose and shooting Marlene her thousand watt grin, just to annoy her.

"Well old Sluggy thinks the sun shines out of your arse and it's incredibly unfair."

"The sun does shine out of my arse. But I don't see what you have to complain about, you've got the personal life and I've got the professional one. You've got _Bob_."

She added accusingly, poking Marlene in the ribs with her elbow. This seemed to satisfy Marlene whose frown morphed almost magically into a smirk of contentment that only a bride-to-be can get. As if on cue she stuck out her right hand and wiggled it so the diamond glinted in the weak sunlight. Lily bit back an envious sigh.

"There are times I've considered mugging you for that thing."

She shook her head, regretfully, before veering off towards an upscale sandwich shop, assuring herself she wasn't being petty. She just fancied a change. If James chose to show up at the café the only day she hadn't gone there for lunch, well then that was his business. If he felt disappointed, well that was just an extra bonus.

"Where are you going?"

Marlene lifted a perfectly plucked brow.

"You never eat in places like this. Something about commercial capitalist franchises taking over the Western hemisphere-"

She stopped when Lily looked at her wide eyed.

"I do listen occasionally you know. But what could possibly make you abandon your principals, Miss Evans?"

Lily averted her eyes and opened and closed her mouth several times, shrugging as she did so. Real smooth, Evans, she thought sarcastically.

"Well I'll be. Lily Evans, speechless. They must be building snowmen in hell after all."

Lily swatted her but blushed anyway.

"I just… there's this guy and he-"

She made flapping motions with her hands, knocking against an irate looking brunette, causing him to spill his coffee.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Lily blinked and took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't see-"

"No you never see me do you Mel? It's always here Bart, do this Bart, be my fucking tool Bart! Well I'm sick of it!"

He threw down the ruined cup and seized Lily by the wrist.

"You are about to find out what it's like to always have someone dumping on you, treating you like a fucking slave!"

"I'm not Mel!"

Lily tried to wriggle free but he produced a pen knife and put the point of it at the base of her throat. Terror spread through her, turning her blood to ice. Oh Merlin, she thought, panicking. What do I do? Then, just as the doors swung open and two armed cops stepped inside, the age old reflex for every cornered female kicked in. Quite literally.

Bart sank to the ground, making an incomprehensible sound of pain and clutching his crown jewels. Lily scowled at the tiny cut on her throat as blood dripped gently onto her brand new white top. She supposed it was easy to transfer her terror to anger, so she wouldn't have to think about what might have happened had that knife gone any deeper.

"Just in time boys."

She snapped, glaring at the police officers who remained unmoving and cursed herself, taking in the taller of the two who looked like a mixture of Logan Lerman and Taylor Lautner and whose hazel eyes were wide with shock.

Of all the sheer dumb luck she thought, before fainting clean away.

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJP**

**Wow. Even I didn't see that coming. Of all the psyco dudes drinking coffee in upscale coffee shops all over the city, it just had to be Bart who attacked Lily. And of all the police officers in the area it had to be James and the rookie with the personality of a banana who showed up to save the day. Apologies if your name is Bart or Mel, I don't think of Bart or Mel as names for crazy or mean people. Just my Bart and Mel. Also, apologies to bananas everywhere for the next chapter. You're about to find out that James's partner has even **_**less **_**personality than you guys. **

**GriffinRoar777, out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I must admit the only people I own here are Kenner, Bart and Mel. I would happily swap them for… well… anything. **

**DivergentHalfbloodFromHogwar ts: Thank you, as always for your guidance and encouragement. You're the best!**

**Pentillium: Thank you! I mightn't be able to update as fast within the next while, like maybe once every few days as opposed to everyday. But yeah, your description of my picture of James was exactly as I see him too. I kind of specialise in AU but I do have some relatively cannon stuff in the works which I might submit soon.**

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE JPLEJPLEJP**

"…and he held a knife to your throat? Roughly how many millimetres was the blade of the knife in length?"

Lily blinked.

"Gee, I'm not sure Officer Kenner. I was a little too busy trying not to get stabbed with it to start taking in the details."

Kenner nodded sagely, the sarcasm flying straight over his head, making a whistling sound as it went. Lily watched its metaphorical journey with awe.

"Of course, Miss Evans. Now can you identify as to why Mr Highway, who has no criminal record to date attacked you?"

"I apparently reminded him of someone named Mel when I accidentally caused him to spill his coffee. My guess is he isn't feeling particularly friendly towards Mel. Whoever he or she may be."

Kenner typed something quickly on the shiny notebook Apple laptop perched smugly on his desk, cementing Lily's unfavourable opinion of him.

"And did he say anything else about this… Mel person?"

"Just that he was sick of being their tool. He was pretty pissed with them."

Lily rolled her eyes when he winced at her language. She thought that under the circumstances, profanity might be excused. Obviously not.

"Can I go now? I've got deadlines to meet."

He nodded his assent, not even looking at her, focused on the screen before him. Lily allowed herself the childish pleasure of pulling several faces and sticking out her tongue before turning around to bump straight into…

"James, hi."

Lily said breathlessly, hating herself for falling victim to the red head's curse of looking like her entire head had been set on fire when she blushed.

"I'm guessing Kenner used his usual interrogation method?"

"What, boring me into giving up information? Your partner is like a vortex of emotion. He just sucks you dry."

James shrugged, grinning.

"He asked me the length of the knife."

Lily watched James's expression harden and felt oddly flattered.

"You are… I mean he didn't…"

He was flustered, she noticed, making her smile inside as well as out. And concerned, which made her heart do a little tap dance.

"Just a little nick. I'll live."

She did her best to seem nonchalant but she couldn't shake off the memory of how helpless she'd felt. She'd always believed herself to be strong and capable, cool in a crisis. But she'd froze, like… a deer trapped in headlights. Sure, she'd eventually come to her senses, but she hadn't been able to save herself immediately. What if it'd happened when she was cornered down a dark lane by some guy who had more than revenge on some bint who'd done him wrong?

Evidently James was thinking the same thing. His eyes had darkened until they were almost black. She took an involuntary step backwards when he opened his mouth. Just before he could say anything his buzzer went off. Lily nodded, impressed at his choice of language, but noted how pale he went.

"C'mon. I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh that's not necessary, I have to get back to work. I can walk, I mean Marlene's probably worried sick-"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, going so far as buckling her into the front passenger seat. She might've imagined it, but she _thought_ he might have lingered when leaning across her. Maybe.

"Shouldn't you call Kenner, I mean you guys are partners and everyth- Ok I guess not."

She murmured when he took off at high speed. He was silent the entire way, before pulling up in an area she didn't know.

"Oh, I don't live-"

"I know."

He said shortly, jumping out of the car. Since he hadn't told her not to follow, she climbed out of the car and followed him down the dark lane, outside which a woman was weeping and saying something repeatedly in Spanish. A Latino officer with greying brown hair was trying to comfort her. Seeing James, he sighed.

"Potter, good you're here. It's ah… down there. D'you bring Kenner or…?"

He shrugged when James shoved past him. Against her better judgement, she went after him and nearly lost her nerve for the second time that day.

What might have once been the body of a young woman, lay soaked in blood and was covered in bruises. It looked as if she'd been hacked at. Gasping for air, Lily staggered backwards, just as James turned on a torch, illuminating the filthy walls and the terrifying message daubed on them over and over again in blood.

"_Plus sequi."_

James read aloud, frowning.

Lily stifled a scream, but made enough noise that James heard her.

"Lily! What're you, civilians shouldn't be down here!"

He looked utterly horrified at the thought of her seeing it but she fought him off when he tried to drag her back out.

"It's Latin."

She told him, swallowing hard and staring at the image she knew would be encrypted in her mind forever. By now, the other officer had come down after them.

"Well all righty then, girly, what's it say?"

Blinking and forcing down the strong waves of nausea, she whispered it. But it was clear what she'd said.

"More to follow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Call off the wizard cops! I am alive! Sorry about disappearing like that with absolutely no warning, I just had no access to internet or Microsoft Office. I… I don't really want to talk about it. It's too painful.**

**Disclaimer: It's my fairy godmother's millennium off so… nope, not JK Rowling.**

**EraserCutter: So sorry about leaving you hanging for so long, I hate it when I'm left hanging and I had a little fangasm when you coughed about Rick Riordan because nobody I know is into Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus so I suffer FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR alone. Glad to know I'm not the only one. Thanks for the review and will do my best to update quickly so cliffies are kept to minimum suspense.**

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP**

James hated feeling weak and powerless. He hated acknowledging when he couldn't do something, or help someone. That's why he'd joined the police force after all, to help people. But right now he felt sick to his stomach knowing that he couldn't help Lily.

She looked smaller somehow. Not that she hadn't been small before, but it seemed like she had… sunken into herself or something. She was slowly picking at a hangnail and staring blankly ahead as if she could still see it all. Damn it, why had she followed him? Why couldn't she just stay put? Wasn't it bad enough she'd been held at knifepoint, but now she had to witness one of the most brutal murder scenes he'd ever come across?

"I…I know her."

She's said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Wished he hadn't. Pulling over the car and switching off the engine, he turned to face her.

"What?"

She cleared her throat, but didn't look at him when she repeated it.

"I know-knew her. She… she went to school with me. Her name's Jasmine O'Sullivan, but she'd slit your throat if you even thought of calling her anything other than Jas."

Realising her choice of words, she blanched. She turned to him, stricken.

"I didn't mean-"

He didn't touch her, because he knew if he did he'd more likely explode than comfort her. And she needed comfort. Merlin, she'd _known_ the young woman cut up like a slab of meat. It wasn't a nameless statistic anymore. It was _personal_.

"How did you-"

She blinked hard and it was extremely obvious she was trying to hold back the tears. Something within him ached for her. He was suddenly furious that something could hurt her and an urge to…protect swamped him, which was ridiculous. He barely knew her. Never mind that she'd been driving him crazy the last few weeks and that he'd felt the need to distance himself from her purely because if he saw her again he'd do something stupid. Like kiss her.

"We went to school together. She was an athlete, champion at running, disk throwing, basketball… you name it, she won a trophy for it. She was in some of my classes. We were lab partners. She freaked out when we had to dissect a cows heart. Became a vegetarian straight after. She used to wear all these stupid t-shirts with anti-meat slogans. Oh Merlin, I can't believe she's _dead_."

James gunned the engine again and sped off. He wouldn't allow himself to look at her again. But just as he drew up outside her house(she'd directed him with terse mumbles and points) he promised himself that he would find and catch the bastard who done this. Not just for Jasmine-Jas's sake. But to take that frightened, brittle look out of Lily's eyes.

"There's something else." Lily looked at him, the terror in her eyes more than enough to fuel that promise.

"Kevin Grandwell. He died a few weeks ago, right?"

James nodded, unwillingly and motioned for her to continue.

"He went to school with me too. He was in the year above me, Science and Mathematical genius. I just remembered he used to write little notes to himself to help him remember normal things, he always forgot to do. His death was in the paper and they said-"

James felt a tight fist of fury in his gut when he remembered.

"-they said there was a small note in his pocket, but it was written in English. I-the message-it was the same. They thought he was talking about a maths problem or a theory or something but it wasn't was it?"

She choked back a sob, pressing a hand to her mouth when he finally allowed himself to look her in the eye. He couldn't stand it, so he did the only thing he could. He leaned over and kissed her.

She tasted amazing, like lemon drops and chocolate and…Merlin knows what else. His blood pounded in his head, a swift rush of heat that had him gasping. She retaliated quickly, hot and smooth and fitting absolutely perfectly against his lips-

He pulled away quickly, but only because he knew if he didn't now, he wouldn't ever. It felt like he'd been struck by lightning. He'd kissed loads of times before, but never like _that_. Judging from the stunned look on Lily's face, she hadn't either.

"I…ah…"He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. What do you say after a kiss like that? Thankfully Lily made the decision for him.

"If you're going to apologise, don't, because then I'd have to hit you and that would exactly be a good start. I'll see you around, yeah?"

He nodded, struck dumb by the way the last rays of feeble sunshine caught the ends of her hair, giving it a kind of red glow. Then he blushed. He felt suddenly like an awkward teenager after realising girls were a different species for the first time.

She closed the door and gave him a weak smile before unlocking her own and slipping inside. He shook his head like a dog after swimming, trying to dislodge water. Only thoughts, not water clogged his head. Thoughts to do with a certain red head…


	7. Chapter 7

**EraserCutter: Thank you so much as always for your reviews, it's great to have so many experienced writers giving me feedback!**

**Mint-Chocolate-Leaves: I am so incredibly grateful for you reviewing each of my chapters. It really helps and if you see something off, please let me know, but I'm thrilled you like what you've read so far especially since I'm hooked on A Doctor's Oath. It's a bit darker than my normal taste, but love it. And as for adding extra characters from the series? It's like a little game, seeing who fits and who doesn't and I'm not offended at all. **** As for Lily knowing Latin well… you'll soon find out why.**

**Xxrunnin-wit-pandasxX: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**pentillium: Patience is a virtue I have very little of and I swear I'm trying hard to update quicklyish because I understand the frustration of waiting. Thank you for being so nice about it though. Come June, updates will be faster until I start back at school but I'll likely be finished then. As for not using a lot of dialogue? I'm not very good at dialogue, so I kind of got lucky there! As you'll soon find out Lily's classmates murders aren't necessarily the issue, but rather the why and how…. **

**Disclaimer: Someone stopped all the shooting stars heading my way because, nope, still just me folks. No JK Rowling here.**

**Thank you guys for being patient with me, hopefully another chapter is on the way soonish.**

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Remus Lupin loved what he did. He loved being a doctor more than anything else in the world. The feeling of being able to help people when they needed him was exhilarating. Some thought of their career as means of payment, Remus thought of it as a vocation.

Nevertheless, it did have its occasional drawbacks. Like the fact he couldn't be at Sirius and James' beck and call. Remus worried about his friends, perhaps more than he should (and certainly more than he'd ever admit), considering they were grown men with a stable means of income and their own place. And not a lick of common sense between them.

Even from the tender age of four, Remus knew, as James and Sirius introduced themselves, he would forever be the "sensible" one among the trio. Though many times they attempted to corrupt him, the responsibility of life "being a bore"(to quote Sirius) lay heavy on his shoulders, just as it seemed to roll straight off James' and Sirius'. For if he didn't take it up, neither of them would and they would likely be lying in a ditch somewhere trying to remember their first names.

Not that Remus Lupin was by any means, a stick in the mud. James and Sirius had been his brothers for long enough for that to be possible. He was capable of fun, Remus concluded silently. But he also had the unfortunate gift of foresight which meant the line between fun and disaster didn't blur as easily for him as it did for his mates.

Even when inebriated, he remained sturdily practical. As James had disgustedly informed him during one of his Merlin-awful hangovers;

"You talked about tax returns _in your sleep_."

No, Remus mused, checking a patients vitals. He may not be the most exciting of his friends, but that didn't seem to be any problem for Dora. Grinning smugly, he thought of his pretty, bubbly fiancée. He was the only one of his friends in a stable, mature relationship. And she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Your vitals are fine Mr Kettleburn, but I wouldn't risk challenging a mountain lion to a wrestling match again. The lion invariably wins."

The stout man scowled and muttered darkly into his beard that if he ever caught the son of a bitch again… well Remus was glad he wasn't in the lions shoes… so to speak.

"What was it you said you did again?" Remus asked absently, studying the chart at the foot of the patient's bed. The pain medication couldn't be nearly sufficient, considering Mr Kettleburn's ordeal. This wasn't the first time he'd been in hospital though, Remus thought with a sigh. Nor would it be his last.

"I was a teacher. Retired now.' Course there's not much of a difference, animals, teenagers, they're all the same."

His wheezy laugh was interrupted by an intern running up and panting breathlessly, pointing at Remus and beckoning him. Remus shot the young woman an amused glance, before walking over.

"Yes, Dr Sanatore?"

The doctor made flapping gestures with her hands which were both frustrated and excited.

"There's a man at the desk looking for you."

Taking in her flushed cheeks and breathlessness (neither of which he could attribute to the short run from here to the front desk) he took a wild guess as to who that man might be.

"Moony old chum of mine!" Sirius had no pride, Remus thought, flushing. Around here he was the respected Dr Lupin, good at what he did and (though he didn't know it) the object of a few sighs from female hospital staff.

"How many times have I begged, implored you even, to employ the name on my birth certificate when referencing to me in social situations?"

"I understood about thirty percent of that sentence." Sirius informed him brightly.

"Well that's an improvement anyway. What do you want Sirius? I've got patients' lives in the balance."

"I wouldn't say a missing finger that's all sewn up is life in the balance. You're intern was pretty." He shrugged when Remus shot him a slightly irritated glance.

"Anyway, I'm worried about Prongsie."

Remus sighed.

"James is a big boy, Sirius I'm pretty sure-"

"He's not sleeping." Sirius interrupted him brusquely.

"He sits up half the night drinking coffee and running over and over those files and when he looks at me…"

"You sound like a bloody _bird_ Sirius." Remus said wearily.

"James is working on a really tough case, he is entitled to a certain level of erratic behaviour-"

"It's more than that Moony. I think it's her. He won't talk about it but I think she has something to do with this case."

Remus stopped short, signalling to a nurse who was carrying a stack of bedpans to Ward H. There'd been a terrible outbreak of diarrhea there he remembered, wincing in sympathy.

"Poppy, I'm on break if anyone's asking." Without waiting for a response he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair and turned to Sirius.

"We have half an hour. Tell me everything you know."


	8. Chapter 8

**EraserCutter: Dude, I've read your stories. Experienced, doesn't even begin to cover it. But I'm glad you enjoyed my portrayal of Sirius. Luckily enough I feel the same way! As for Remus POV? I have a huge soft spot for him so this mightn't be the last time you read a Remus POV from me. ;)**

**Mint-Chocolate-Leaves: No matter how much I adore Lily and James, Remmy occupies a tiny part of my heart, because he introduced us to the Marauders and I dunno, he was like one of the first few adults to have a real bond with Harry. Not a lot of L/J action here, but I think it's pretty interesting. Let me know what you think.**

**pentillium: This chapter was inspired by your question and then it kind of grew and developed a bit, especially because I always wonder about Peter, much and all as I hate what he did.**

**Queenie Greengrass: I hope you brought something to help you thin it out, because it's about to get thicker!**

**Disclaimer**

**Wizard Cops: FREEZE MUDDA FUCKAS! WE DA WIZARD COPS!**

**Me: I swear I'm not JK Rowling!**

**Wizards Cops: As you were. **

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Peter Pettigrew lived in memories of what once was.

A long time ago, he made a stupid decision. He didn't bank on one of the effects being his best friends deserting him. They'd been a unit, the four of them. A mismatched four, maybe, but they were the Marauders, and nothing meant more to the Marauders than each other. Remus was the witty one, with a heart of pure gold under a thin veil of sarcasm. Sirius was the wild one, but fiercely loyal. And then there was James. James was and always had been the leader. Remus had the smarts but not the confidence to pull it off. Sirius had the smarts and an abundance of confidence, but he lacked the protective authority that James possessed and seemed to exercise with such ease.

James had been able to coolly resolve conflict with a well-placed joke or fist, depending on who was on the other side of the argument. But Marauders came first; to take on one was to take all. James never seemed to mind the fact that Peter had little to offer but his friendship. He wasn't smart like Remus or funny like Sirius or brave like James. Girls didn't seem to want to flock to him like they did to his mates.

Sirius might've taken his "brotherly ribbing" a bit too far from time to time and Remus may have treated him with cool amusement from the higher end of the intelligence spectrum, but James always knew what to say, what to do, how to make him feel like he belonged. He'd shoot them his megawatt smile and sling an arm around Peter's shoulder and ruffle his hair and everything would be alright again.

He bet that arm was slung around Evans' shoulder now. She was an enigma, Peter thought sourly. Oh certainly he could see why James liked her. She was very pretty, in a kind of forest fairy way. She was known for being stubborn and independent (which would clash with James' inclinations to be gentlemanly) but she was kind hearted, the kind of girl who'd drop everything she was doing to help a friend. Once she formed an opinion however, it was almost impossible to make her change her mind. He'd also discovered that she was brave. If he'd seen first-hand Mulciber's handiwork- well… he certainly wouldn't be able to assist the police in searching for the killer who had done it. But he'd chosen his side and unless they had something to offer him to make him change his mind, he was going to stick with them. But there was also the added incentive of fear of the knowledge of what would happen if he revealed what he knew to the police. You don't turn away from his master and live long enough to squeal.

But back to Evans. People in his… _society_, were itching to dispose of her, probably because of her being able to assist the police, but he suspected that there was resentment about the fact that, for some as of yet undisclosed reason, his master seemed to want to prolong the eventuality of her demise. Nobody quite dared to confront him about it.

"You! Meeting in ten minutes. No later."

Peter blinked as the tall dark haired man slipped past him. That's all they called him here. He wasn't Peter, he wasn't Pettigrew. He wasn't even Wormtail. It had been a while since anyone called him Wormtail, he thought wistfully.

Sirius had come up with the idea of course. It had been born of one of their "male bonding sessions" as James' mother had referred to them, with a sniff and a little eye roll. But she was easily won over by the charming comment Sirius would make, the affectionate peck James would give her on the rosy cheek, the promises made by Remus to keep as many laws as possible and not to break anything and when Peter made her weak jasmine tea, just as she liked it. It had been a long time, Peter thought sadly. A long time since Mrs Potter had shot him a grin, twin to that of her biological son. But needs must, Peter reminded himself, supressing the memory of James' grief stricken face at the funeral. It's not like he'd actually had anything to do with the Potter's demise. Not personally.

Sirius decided because of their seemingly constant presence in detention for their pranking excursions, that somehow, nicknames would help them to avoid getting caught, that they'd refer to each other only by the nicknames. They'd all thought it brilliant. Of course they'd all been drunk at the time. But to make people even less likely to guess the who behind their "high jinks" they had to base their nicknames off embarrassing childhood experiences. The following morning's hangover did nothing to dispel his enthusiasm for the idea and hence he came up with the idea of the Marauders, a "pet name" he claimed was bestowed up on them by one of many irate teachers who had dealt with them over the years and hence assigned Remus, James and Peter the nicknames of Moony, Prongs and Wormtail respectively.

Remus received his nickname because of an unfortunate pantsing incident imposed by the local bully during a school play. He'd been playing a moon too, so the name had double implications. Said bully had hence been dealt with by James and Sirius while Peter scouted anxiously for teachers.

James had earned his nickname in an obstacle course challenge set up by Sirius. The idea was that James would jump on the makeshift launchpad (translate; a thin piece of plywood levered by a viciously sharply pronged rake and balanced on an upturned laundry basket the contents of which were scattered all over the expansive lawn of Potter Manor) and be sent flying into a comfy pile of leaves, hence finishing the course. Instead, the rake shot up and stuck itself into his forehead. The cuts weren't deep, but James had been twelve, he'd needed stitches and he'd _cried_.

Peter had gotten his nickname when, aged seven, he'd been dared to eat a live worm, which he had done. However, he'd been sitting in a rather large puddle of mud at the time and an errant worm had somehow managed to find itself within the recesses of Peter's pants. Neither Peter nor the worm very much enjoyed the experience.

Sirius had been adamant that his name be SuperCoolAwesomeGuy, but James, being perhaps the most annoyed with his new name, (likely because he still bore physical as well as emotional scars from his incident, although he covered them up well with a heavy fringe) insisted upon "rechristening" Sirius. After a great deal of consideration (for there were many, many incidents from which a nickname could be derived) James selected one situation that he felt would achieve the best response from Sirius. The incident in question was when Sirius was about ten, he purchased the complete Mission Impossible spy kit, including night vision goggles (which wouldn't even work during the day) invisible ink(which transpired to be just water) and a full body suction cup costume. Sirius, having tested the rest of his kit out and finding every other piece within it to have failed miserably was naturally optimistic to the point of stupidity that the suction cup costume would function perfectly. Remus, being able to guess what would happen, challenged him to test it out by climbing up to James' balcony on the third floor. Amazingly, uncomprehendingly, it worked. For all of fourteen seconds. Sirius had attempted to walk up the wall just using the suction cups on his feet as none of the rest of the suit actually fit him. After his brief, gravity defying stint, Sirius fell and broke his arm, the first of the group to break a bone and by no means the last.

Realising five of his allocated ten minutes had been spent he hurried down the dark, dingy corridor, squeezing into the last available seat, next to another reminder of his long gone childhood days. Severus Snape. The young man was not much taller than he was, but he was deathly pale and thin. His dark, almost black eyes, betrayed none of the resentment within that Peter knew he felt. Severus despised Peter because of James. They'd gone to school together, and a relationship of hatred and antagonism, sprung from mutual dislike and jealousy on Severus' part, had been cultivated the day they met. Peter had sensed something deeper as of late, Severus seemed more angry with him, scooting his chair away almost imperceptibly when Peter sat up. Peter guessed it might have something to do with Severus being made to spy on Evans and being in such close contact with James.

His thoughts were interrupted by the scraping of chairs against a tile floor. Hastily pushing his own back, he stood as his master entered the room. With a gesture of casual arrogance, the man who made Severus Snape look suntanned by comparison, waved for them to sit down.

"I understand that some of you are anxious about some of the missions I have been ordering to be undertaken as of late."

The man's voice was soft, but clearly audible over the embarrassed coughs and shuffles made by a few people at the table.

"Well I presumed when you joined my…ah… organisation, you understood that certain measures to protect our kind must be taken. Roses must be pruned in order for them to flourish. I assure you all, Lily Evans, is one such thing to be pruned. Correct, Severus?"

Everyone turned to look at Severus whose face was its usual uncompassionate mask. He blinked coolly and nodded.

"Of course My Lord. Whatever you say."

But Peter had seen the brief flicker of emotion that had crossed Severus' face when Evans' name had come up in conversation. There had been horror, Peter thought. And grief. And something else. Something dangerous to feel for a target of their master. It was, Peter noted silently, love.


	9. Chapter 9

**pentillium: Another brilliant question! I have no idea yet, but who knows? I might address it in the next chapter or so. So glad you liked it, though.**

**Mint-Chocolate-Leaves: I know the feeling. For a while after finishing Prisoner of Azkaban I wouldn't even associate with anyone and my insult of choice was "Someone's a real Peter today, eh?" But I feel that his role is instrumental in the Lily/ James saga, even in AU. I'm not sure what he did yet, but his betrayal is somehow very important in the shaping of James', Sirius' and Remus' lives as well as a loss of innocence and childhood. It's a bit symbolic for me, because Peter was the weak link that broke the chain of friendship and I also needed to demonstrate his regret at his choice. Plus, Snape needed to come in somehow and this was a good opportunity to introduce him. But I'm so happy you enjoyed it and didn't find any mistakes!**

**Queenie Greengrass: I'll throw you a rope and a bit of fluff in this chapter. ;)**

**That-Girl-Who-Writes-For-Fun: I see you changed your name again! ;) And I thought my face was going to fall off smiling when I read your review. You have me down to a T, except I only drink hot chocolate and I was thrilled you liked the Voldemort/ Death Eater angle because I was a little iffy about posting this chapter. I haven't really ever done anything this heavy, but I think it fits because whenever I read a story about the Marauders I always wonder about Peter. Plus, the whole Snape stalking Lily thing is not out of choice and I needed to show that for later chapters and I felt the whole Death Eater scene in the background fit. Plus, I won't comment on a story or an author if I don't think they're great. ;)**

**Disclaimer**

**I've cried. I've begged. I've pleaded. I've sulked. But sorry, folks no JK Rowling here.**

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Remus wasn't sure if it was James's almost constant grin, despite being more overworked than ever, or if it was the fact that Sirius had actually approved of this woman, but he was almost as nervous about meeting Lily Evans as marrying Dora. Given half a chance, James would happily babble about Lily for hours. It had come to the stage where Sirius had taken to carrying a bag of ear plugs and distributing them whenever her name came up in conversation. While it had at first been amusing to see the steady-as-he-comes James Potter in the sickeningly sweet stages of courtship, (a phase he himself had dallied in with Dora) there was a limit to a lifetime of friendship's patience with such matters.

Somehow, without him being entirely conscious of what had happened, Remus had talked himself into showing up at James and Sirius' apartment early on a Saturday armed with Heroes, "Because they're Lily's favourites." a lavender scented candle "it's Lily's favourite smell." and a mixture of cheerful daisies in numerous bright colours which Dora had grown the garden. He felt oddly like a teenager on his first date.

When the door finally opened, Remus painted a grin almost as bright as the flowers on his face until he saw who'd answered it.

"Aww, Remmy you shouldn't have. I mean it's almost embarrassing." Sirius, dressed in a white v neck and boxer shorts, smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up you git." Remus shoved past him, dumping the gifts Dora had plied him with before he'd left, on the slightly rickety table in the hall.

"They're for Lily. I feel like we should thank her for taking on James or summat." He shrugged and began rifling through the cupboards, snorting with disgust when he came across Diet Pepsi.

"You pansy." He said accusingly, shaking the bottle in Sirius's face. He walked over to the bin and dropped the bottle into it, pointedly. Sirius deliberately avoided his gaze.

"This is girl crap. Real men drink Coke. Ice cold Coke." He added, frowning. After conducting the rest of his search with the same precision her operated on a patient, he dropped into one of the ugly, mismatched kitchen chairs.

"The Pepsi was Lily's." Sirius said defensively, but made no further attempt to redeem himself when Remus expressed his opinion of his testimonial with a short pithy comment.

"You people have no food." Remus gestured to the copious amounts of junk food he'd dumped on the countertop with disdain. Sirius shrugged, ripping open a bag of Chilli Heatwave Doritos and commenced shoving them into his mouth.

"There's rabbit food in the fridge, bottom drawer." He said when he finally swallowed enough of the tortilla chips to form a coherent sentence.

"Woman's sneaky. Says she doesn't want to change anything, next thing I know I'm using passion fruit shower gel and the fridge is stocked with lettuce and carrots and…" he paused, shuddering violently.

"…cucumber. Sniff my t-shirt, Remus." Remus, who was in ecstasy upon discovering salad that wasn't wilted in his best mate's fridge, emerged to peer curiously at said best mate.

"You do know I'm married, right? To a woman? I mean I'm flattered-" Sirius snorted in disgust.

"She does the wash with fabric conditioner. This is Sunshine Blast. I smell like a freaking rainbow."

"I like rainbows." Remus said mildly, wondering if he should help himself to the homemade coleslaw and potato salad.

As Sirius was about to recommence complaining, Remus heard the distinct click of the key in the front door. James never used his key when he knew Sirius was in. He'd bang on the door with his fists calling Sirius all manner of rude names until he answered. The key meant company and Remus was fairly certain of who the company was.

She was very pretty, just like James and Sirius had said. But it wasn't the first thing he noticed when she walked in. No, the first thing that caught his observant gaze was the arm slung casually around her shoulder. James had never been one for intimacy with anyone on a physical level. But his arm looked like it belonged around the petite woman's shoulder, like it fit.

"Hey Remus, Sirius- why aren't you wearing any pants?" James made a subtle do-as-I-say-before-I-strangle-you motion with his hands behind Lily's back at Sirius who scowled.

"She's done something to them." He pointed at her, glowering when she just smiled sunnily back.

"They smell all flowery." He added when James continued pointing in the direction of his room. Sirius shook his head sadly and shot Remus a look, akin to that of one being sent to the gallows before slouching out of the room.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." She said batting her eyelashes innocently when James shot her a half-amused, half-exasperated look.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lily Evans." She extended her hand for Remus to shake. She had a strong grip for such a small woman; James had a foot on her, easy. Then again, James had a foot on everyone since he was about fifteen.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lily. James has been expounding about you since…well, ever since you two met, really. I feel as if I know you already." A dull flush of pink that clashed with her hair, crept into her cheeks and she turned to smile at James in such a sentimental fashion, Remus could actually feel the puppy love come radiating off her.

"Yeah, well, he's a sweetheart. But I've heard great things about the famous Dr Lupin. Or was it Moony?" Remus shot James a scandalised glare. His nickname, and the story behind it were (though somewhat amusing) something he'd been trying to escape, for what felt like his entire life.

"Really? Well I'm not sure if James has told you enough about himself. He's so modest and everything. I bet he never told you he took ballet lessons." Lily dropped into the chair across from him and leaned in with elbows propped up on the table, in a charmingly childish fashion, making Remus smile and James cover his face in shame.

"It was two lessons. Mum insisted." James pleaded silently with Remus not to say anything else but his attempts were useless.

"Six lessons. He wore a tutu. I have it on video him and-"Sirius, who had reappeared more or less fully clothed had begun to explain, but stopped midsentence, grimacing darkly. Remus knew why, as did James and for a minute Lily was surrounded by foreboding glares, looking completely bewildered.

"I meant to erase that video." Sirius said at last, pushing himself off the wall and shooting a worried glance at James, who looked as if he were ready to sink a fist into the plaster, which would make an unholy mess as well as the fact it would achieve nothing.

"What?" Lily asked, her eyes darting between the three men. She was in journalistic mode now, Remus noted. The air was humming with her other, unasked questions and shaking from the simple one she had just posed.

"Nothing. Just somebody we used to know." James shrugged, his eyes blank, his jaw, which had gone tight with anger at the unfinished reference to their former friend.

"Ok." She said it quietly, but the hand she laid on top of James' said things words couldn't convey. Like flicking a switch, Remus thought. She knew when to push it and when not to. This was definitely a time not to push it.

"So, Remus." Lily cleared her throat and turned to face him once more, her eyes a little too bright, her hand not leaving James'.

"James tells me there is quite a story behind these weird nicknames you guys have for each other. But he didn't really go into specifics. D'you mind sharing?" Remus gave her a long, thoughtful glance before deciding. Lily Evans was perfect for James Potter. It was the conclusion Sirius had reached weeks earlier in the hospital. Whatever danger she may be in, however James was tangled up in it, they were made for each other. He smiled.

"Yeah, alright. Ok we'll start with Jamie boy here. Well when James was about twelve…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Neeewwy: I felt this story needed a bit of fluff, to be honest and if you read what Remus says in the earlier lines, he comments on it being a "phase". Since there was no Snape to keep them at odds with each other, I think their relationship would've started out all cutesy and adorable like a lot of couples, but they still have to get used to being together before they return to normal, or as normal as we know them to be. But thanks for saying you liked it and I decided the whole Snape stalking Lily thing would be a good angle for a chapter.**

**Mint-Chocolate-Leaves: I couldn't resist adding a bit of fluff, especially since this story is kind of dark at times. But the cuteness…well let's just say it won't last forever. :S**

**Queenie Greengrass: Indeed she has. She seems to rise to the challenge, though, huh?**

**Theuniqueartistictype: I know. It is quite a leap. I'm kind of impulsive, so when the mood to write strikes, I just go with it. I should've considered the time leap. I'll see if I can fix that, but for now, I hope this isn't too distant from what we saw before! Thanks so much for telling me, I'd rather have your honest opinion than something nice and flowery skirting around it. ;)**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright. You guys caught me. I'll come quietly, let me just…FREEZE RAY!**

***Is defeated by someone with a tiny fire ray.***

**Sigh. Yeah, not JK Rowling guys.**

**JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJP LEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE**

Severus Snape had known Lily Evans since they were children. Well perhaps "known" was too strong a word. Observed, would possibly be more appropriate. Severus was good at observing people. He was naturally quiet and unobtrusive, results of a less than perfect home life. In his experience, invisible was good.

Lily Evans was anything but invisible. When she transferred to his school, aged nine, she stood at the top of the classroom, hands in pockets, hair in neat copper braids and eyes that glittered with mischief, he stared. This girl, this vibrant girl who almost seemed to give off a heavenly glow caught his attention, until there was nothing else, nobody else in the room. She sat down beside him, where nobody else would sit because the Snape boy dressed weird and was too quiet and shot him a gorgeous gap toothed grin and whispered just a solitary word;

"Hi." Severus felt his heart sink into his shoes and he turned his gaze instead to his hands, his normal unhealthy pallor being replaced by a bright red.

She didn't move, even when she was informed of the playground gossip, he was the outsider, he should be avoided. She should go sit with pretty Marissa Jane or beside Bradley Walker who could spin a basketball on one finger. But she didn't.

It was another five years before they spoke again and Severus wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute he was dissecting his cucumber and cheese sandwich (as was his custom) and then the next, poof! She flopped down beside him, blowing her fringe out of her eyes and shooting him an apologetic smile.

"You don't mind, do you? They're such assholes." She jerked her thumb behind her at the alpha males, who were chucking assorted pieces of fruit at each other. The second they noticed her glare they made a point of taking chunks of meat and scarfing them down, laughing as they did so. When one started choking, she rolled her eyes and returned to her sensible mixed salad and wholegrain feta cheese and gherkin sandwich. He blinked. It was basically an upscale version of his own lunch.

Severus had been trying to puzzle out why Lily Evans was so attractive to him. There were certainly girls who were much better looking, girls with straight teeth and flawless skin, who walked as if the world was theirs for the taking. Lily had crooked teeth, freckles by the dozen and a smattering of spots, nothing obvious but evident. She walked with slightly hunched shoulders and her head ducked, making the hair constantly fall into her eyes. She was known for her temper, when unleashed, it was vicious. She was a poor loser. She let little things, like people she never knew dying, get to her. She was always pushing and interfering. But she smiled at him like she saw something others didn't. She smiled at everyone like that, he reminded himself, but when she smiled specifically at him, he felt a pull far too strong and deep for a fourteen year old heart to deal with.

So here he was, ten years later, watching her tuck her hair under a cap to shield it from the downpour of rain that he was sheltering from in the small café she frequented. Indeed, he had been a witness to her first encounter with the police officer, just over three months ago. He'd observed the young man who'd smiled bashfully when she nodded at him for the first month or so. She hadn't noticed Severus, but that had been the point.

He watched her now, she shook off the droplets of rain that clung to her leather jacket and sprinkled the floor near the door liberally. Her eyes scanned the room and her expression fell. She was waiting for him, he knew. The tall, darkly handsome man in uniform who quite plainly adored her, despite the fact their relationship had plainly sailed past the "honeymoon phase" and they regularly exchanged battles of wit and words, sarcasm and gentle teasing replacing their previously sickeningly sweet, lovey dovey, vomit inducing prattle. He winced. That sounded bitter, even in his head.

Still, something worried her. There were faint bags under her eyes and worry lines between her eyebrows. She glanced at her watch, sighed and sat down, in the booth behind his, so that she was facing him. He froze. History it seemed, was repeating itself. Of course he had taken care to disguise himself inconspicuous as ever. She shot him a weary smile, a ghost of her normal radiant one and let her head drop onto the table, grimy and all as it was.

It was precisely that second that the door opened and Officer Potter, utterly drenched staggered in. The fatigue seemed to drain from Lily's face and she grinned at her… boyfriend. Severus sighed inwardly at the admission to himself. He'd never truly had a chance with Lily Evans, but seeing her with James Potter made it all the more obvious.

"Wotcher." She looked up at him and the cheerfulness disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"What happened?" Severus couldn't see Potter's face but he assumed his expression was worrying enough as Lily had already made for her coat.

"We need to talk. Privately." The rich baritone was sombre and hushed, he reached automatically for Lily's hand, stroking, soothing. Severus heard Lily's murmured reverent whisper, petitioning their maker. Then they were gone. He didn't go after them. After all, he thought, massaging his aching heart. Some things were better off as secrets. Like his undying love for a girl who barely knew he existed. And his task to murder her.


End file.
